Late Night
by pastblast
Summary: This story is set at the end of brotherhood, after Ed and Al get back to Resembool, before they go off travelling again. Just because I'm sure there would be some cute EdxWin moments before he 'proposes'. One shot. Hope you like it!


It was the middle of the night, but for some reason Ed couldn't sleep. He looked over at Alphonse sleeping across the room, out cold. Of course Al wouldn't have any trouble sleeping, as he had had an exhausting day. He was still in the process of getting back in shape, and everyday was tough for Al, with Ed 'helping' by pushing him to his limits. Their days since they had been back had been full of joy, and work. Now that Alphonse had his body back he was enjoying every little thing, like eating, feeling the breeze, Winry's apple pie, and especially sleeping.

Edward had been just as happy to be back. He helped Al with his exercises, and did some of his own, getting used to having two normal arms again. He helped Winry and Pinako around the house, fixing things and cleaning. He had helped out with cooking at first as well, but was soon banished from the kitchen. Apparently cooking wasn't as close to alchemy as he thought.

But tonight something was keeping him awake. He had been starting to feel restless. Maybe it was time to start doing something new in life, travelling again. For now though, he just got up to go to the washroom. He walked out of his room and down the hallway, pausing when he saw a bar of light coming from Winry's room. It was normal for her to stay up late, working on automail for one of her customers. She was obsessive when it came to mechanics.

Her door was slightly ajar, and as Ed walked by he couldn't help but peek in. Sure enough, Winry was seated at her workbench, screws and bolts scattered around her. She wasn't working at the moment, however, but completely asleep. Her cheek was rested on her forearm, and her messy ponytail flopped on the table beside her. Ed couldn't help but smile. When she was asleep, you could forget how violent and loud she could be. He felt the urge to cover her with a blanket, or lift her up and bring her to her bed, where she could be more comfortable. 'What the hell, where did that thought come from!' Ed thought, blushing, even though he was alone. Instead, he left her as she was and continued down the hall.

Winry woke up suddenly. 'Uhhg,' she thought, 'I fell asleep at my bench again, my neck is sore!' She leaned back and stretched. She heard a sound out in the hall, someones soft footsteps. Listening closely, she heard the mismatched thuds. Ed was up again. She looked back at the arm she had been working on. She was so close to being done it that she decided to push through and finish it tonight, and try not to fall asleep. She headed downstairs to make a cup of tea.

On her way out, she ran into Ed heading back to his room.

"Ed!" she said surprised, even though she already knew he was up.

"Hey Winry, you're working late again," Ed said in a hushed voice, to not wake Al and Pinako. His hair was loose, and messy from tossing and turning in bed.

"Yeah, I'm almost done an arm for someone, and he's picking it up tomorrow. I thought I would just finish it now, but I'm falling asleep. I was going to make a cup of tea, would you like one?"

"Sure, I'm not sleepy anyway now."

Winry led the way downstairs and put the kettle on, yawning, while Ed sat at the kitchen table.

"I wish I was the one who wasn't sleepy, I can't stay awake."

"Why don't you finish in the morning then?" Ed restrained himself from adding an 'idiot' to the end of that question.

"I'm so close, I just want to get it done, then I can go to sleep satisfied!" she said. "Don't you know what I mean?"

Ed rested his chin on his hand and looked up at her.

"Sure," he lied. He watched her back as she reached up and took down the mugs from the top cupboard, admiring the curve of her waist. His gaze lowered slightly to her backside. It was hidden under the thick fabric of her workpants, but he couldn't help eyeing the outline. She turned around and Ed snapped out of it, quickly looking at the ceiling, blushing again. 'Dammit Ed, control yourself!' he thought.

"Ed," Winry said hesitantly. She put the cups of tea on the table between them.

"Uh! Y-yeah Win?" he said, flustered.

"I have an idea, since you can't fall asleep, why not keep me company while I finish up? You can stop me from falling asleep, and maybe it'll relax you." She looked at him and blew on her tea. She just noticed now that he wasn't wearing a shirt. 'That's normal for him to sleep in, why am I noticing!?' she sighed inwardly at herself.

"Um, yeah, okay," Ed agreed.

Upstairs, Winry settled back in at her bench while Ed sat on her bed, facing her profile. He sipped his tea.

"I just need to attach this last joint, and do a final check that it's all working, and I'll be done. I used a new alloy for the plating this time, and shorter screws. I think it'll improve the…" Winry prattled on about the automail, as Ed half listened. 'She's right,' he thought, 'I am finding this relaxing.' The mechanic lingo that bored the hell out of him was a perfect cure for his insomnia, and talking kept Winry awake. Ed watched her expertly adjusting the automail, pausing at one point to push her hair out of her eyes. She was cute, even when talking about boring mechanics. Ed found himself getting sleepy.

"Done!" stated Winry, leaning back triumphantly. She sighed, satisfied and tired. "Thanks for staying up Ed, it…" she stopped. Ed had fallen asleep against her pillows, his half-finished tea on her bedside table, his fingers still resting against the handle. Winry smiled, he looked so peaceful while sleeping. She was so happy he and Al were back at home.

'Well, where the heck am I supposed to sleep?' she thought, laughing. She went over to him, and seeing that his bangs had fallen into his eyes, pushed them back toward his ear. He opened his eyes sleepily.

"Win..? Oh crap! I fell asleep!" he sat up.

"Ha ha, yeah, some help you are. I finished the arm though, you're free to go,' said Winry.

Ed scratched his head and yawned.

"Wow, I can't believe I fell asleep. You must be really boring," he teased.

"That's it! Get out you little shrimp!" she started pushing him out to the hall.

"Hey! I'm taller than you! See?" He spun around and grabbed her shoulders, to prove it by looking down at her. She inhaled, realizing how close they were, and looked up. He also became aware of it, and quickly let go, blushing. "But I'll uh, let you go to sleep, you shouldn't stay up so late you know," he trailed off. Winry laughed softly.

"Goodnight Ed," she said, closing the door on him slowly.

"G'night," he answered, and headed off to his room.


End file.
